


i'll be the moon orbiting around you

by kyoongs



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung and chanbin if you squint, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, lots of secondhand embarrassment wow, mentioned Seungsik Chan and Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: Byungchan wants to Netflix and chill.Sejun wants toNetflix and chill.(in which Byungchan is confused over internet terminology and unknowingly propositions an innocent Sejun. Confusion and chaos ensues.)





	i'll be the moon orbiting around you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story and I apologise in advance for any errors and typos T.T I hope this doesn't feel too ooc, it's my first time writing for Victon >< I've fallen HARD for them and don't plan on getting up XD anyway!! Please enjoy what was only supposed to be 3k of pining Sebyung whoops -  
> Also, additional warnings for leads to sexual content but nothing explicit happens!  
> (Title from SF9's Round and Round ~)

> **Byungbyung:** hey sejunnie wanna come over later
> 
> **Byungbyung:** we can netflix and chill ;)

  


Sejun blearily blinks his eyes open as he stares at the texts lighting up his screen. He reads over it once, his sleep-addled brain slowly digesting the words, before his eyes suddenly snap wide open. 

Now wide awake, he stares at Byungchan’s messages and reads over them once, twice more. Sejun blinks furiously and wonders if Byungchan meant to send that or if he accidentally texted the wrong person.

(That last part makes the green monster of jealousy inside Sejun roar, but no one has to know that).

Sejun checks the time and notes that it’s a little after 9 p.m. Byungchan sent these messages around an hour ago. Sejun is sure it’s not a mistake, for if it was, then Byungchan would have sent additional messages to say so. 

Confusion chases away the remnants of sleep as Sejun sits up and furrows his eyebrows at his phone. He doesn’t know what or how to reply to Byungchan and spends a good few minutes just staring at the texts before sighing. 

He does the only logical thing he can think of at the moment: he calls Seungwoo.

It’s not long before the eldest of their friend group picks up. 

“Hello? Sejun-ah?”

Seungwoo’s soft voice instantly soothes a little of Sejun’s inner turmoil. He blurts out, “Hyung, I don’t know what to do.”

“Why? What happened?” Concern laces itself with Seungwoo’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Sejun runs a hand through his dark hair. “It’s just… Byungchan texted me.”

“Yeah, and? I texted you too but of course you always open his messages first.” Seungwoo gently teases and Sejun just knows he’s rolling his eyes as he says that.

“Hyung!” Sejun whines. “He asked me to come over to Netflix and chill!”

On the other side, there’s a slight pause before Seungwoo bursts into loud, loud laughter.

Sejun frowns and pulls the phone away from his ear before Seungwoo’s cackles affect his hearing. “HYUNG! Please, I’m freaking out here.”

“B-Byungchannie, our Choi Byungchan, asked you to Netflix and chill,” Seungwoo gasps for breath. 

Sejun glowers and waits for Seungwoo to stop laughing. Once he’s sure Seungwoo is calm, he continues, “What do I say? What do I _do_?”

“Why is this a problem,” Seungwoo chuckles once more. “It’s not as if you’re not in love with him; this is a good thing, right?”

“I don’t know.” Sejun wrings his hands hysterically. “I like him a lot, I don’t _just_ want to… you know… Netflix and chill with him. I want to cuddle with him and hold his hand and not just when watching Netflix!”

“Firstly, gross,” Seungwoo replies, “Secondly, what if that’s what he means? You know how innocent Byungchan is, he probably doesn’t want you to come over so you guys can get nasty, he probably just wants to relax and watch Netflix with you?”

“He put a winky face after he said that.” Sejun deadpans.

“OH,” Seungwoo laughs again. “Wow. Byungchan is really going for it, huh.”

“ _Hyung_!” Sejun whines louder, drawing out the last syllable. “What do I do?!”

“You grab this opportunity.” Seungwoo says, “You like him and I’m pretty sure he likes you too. Maybe it’s time this mutual pining dance you two have been doing comes to an end.”

“But how do I know that he likes me too?” Sejun pouts. “He’s so oblivious to my flirting!”

“Byungchan is so oblivious, period.” Seungwoo laughs lightly. “The other day, he ranted to me about how you spent too much time with Hanse. He was so jealous, he doesn’t even realise how much he likes you sometimes.”

“But I wasn’t alone with Hanse,” Sejun argues, “Subin and Chan were there too! If anything, I was third-wheeling with Hanse.”

“Tell that to a jealous Byungchan,” Seungwoo’s voice is filled with amusement. “Now, I suggest you be calm and go over. Who knows, maybe Byungchan really _just_ wants to watch Netflix. And if he wants to chill, maybe you can tell him how much you like him before certain things happen.”

“Seungwoo hyung,” Sejun groans in embarrassment. “Why do you have to make it sound like that?”

“Like what?” He’s definitely smiling - Sejun can hear the mischief in his voice. “Stop panicking, Sejun-ah. It’s really about time one of you does something about how much you like each other. I’m just surprised Byungchan is making the first move.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sejun admits as his heart gives a hopeful jump.

“I owe Seungsik and Hanse money now, damn it.”

“You bet on us?” Sejun gasps in great offense. 

“Of course,” Seungwoo laughs. “Hey, be grateful I bet in your favor with Subin and Chan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sejun grumbles. “Okay, thanks hyung. I’ll let you know what happens, I guess?”

“If you guys do the dirty then I don’t want to know!” Seungwoo all but yells. “Good luck, Sejun-ah.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need it,” Sejun mutters as he ends the call and falls back in bed with a loud groan.

Sejun stays in bed for another few minutes, simply procrastinating dealing with Byungchan for as long as he can. He’s not going to lie and say he’s not filled with hope for Byungchan to return his feelings, which have been blooming for as long as he could remember.

  


★★★

The two of them met in their first week of university. One year younger than Sejun, Byungchan attended school a year earlier and thus they were in the same academic year. 

Choi Byungchan, with limbs too long for him to handle and a clumsy streak that never ended, tripped over his own two feet and into Im Sejun’s heart.

Sejun had been quick enough to see Byungchan trip but alas, was not quick enough to jump out of the way. Byungchan all but barreled into him and the two went down in a tangle of limbs, textbooks and the coffee Sejun had been holding.

Sejun remembers lying on the floor, the entire breath knocked out of him. He had been staring at the ceiling above him, wondering what he did to deserve such bad luck, when the person who knocked into him lifted their head from where it was cushioned on Sejun’s chest.

His mind blanked and all he could focus on was the very literal angel who was currently saying something. The angel’s lips were moving but the sound was white noise to Sejun, who couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful the person was.

Said angel’s eyes were round and sparkled as if the light hit it a little differently. His hair, natural black, was fluffy as soft strands fell over his eyes. His lips were a deep pink and pouted when Sejun didn’t reply to him. And his cheeks, dear Lord, his _cheeks_.

He had dimples that Sejun was pretty certain were just as deep, if not deeper than his own. His cheeks looked so incredibly soft that all Sejun wanted to do was reach out and poke them.

And poke them he did.

The angel jumped slightly in surprise, and that was when Sejun realised how heavy the other was. 

“Are you okay?” The angel’s voice was music to Sejun’s ears. 

It was a long moment before Sejun replied, “I’m perfect right now.”

“Are you sure?” The angel frowned and Sejun never wanted such a negative expression to cross his face again. “Because I’m pretty sure I accidentally spilled your coffee all over you.”

“Huh?”

It was as if the movie that was his life resumed, world started turning again and Sejun’s fixation on the angel ceased. He registered Hanse’s loud laughter, as well as a sudden and unpleasant wet feeling on his pants.

Sejun breathed easier when the angel lifted himself up and offered a hand to Sejun. Craving contact, Sejun grabbed onto the proffered hand and allowed himself to be lifted back to his feet.

The angel bowed deeply and Sejun noted that he was slightly taller. 

“I’m really sorry,” The angel sounded practically miserable as he bowed his head. “I didn’t mean to fall on you. I’m sorry for spilling your coffee as well.”

The angel bent down to pick up the fallen textbooks and Sejun was relieved to see nothing was messed with coffee. Textbooks were too expensive; he would have had to study from coffee-stained pages.

“I feel really bad,” The angel held out Sejun’s textbooks. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Sejun was winded from the fall and his coffee, which was required to jumpstart his brain every morning, was mostly on the floor and on him. So naturally, he wasn’t thinking properly and blurted out, “Give me your number.”

Behind him, Hanse howled even more. Sejun’s eye twitched; he was sure that Hanse was doubled over with laughter at this point.

“Yes, of course!” The angel scrambled to take out his phone. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

And so, Choi Byungchan’s contact was added into Sejun’s phone and their friendship took root. It wasn’t long before Byungchan was introduced, properly, to Hanse and eventually Seungwoo and Seungsik, and in turn Byungchan introduced Sejun to Chan and Subin, even though the youngest was still in high school.

A very literal run-in with an angel, who Sejun later discovered was decidedly not an angel, with the way Byungchan loved to tease him and make him suffer, worked out for the better in the long run. 

Slowly, yet surely, that small seed of friendship between Sejun and Byungchan grew into the garden that was Sejun’s friendship circle, his crush deepened and overall he was happier.

Even if he was constantly tortured with how much he liked Byungchan.

Sejun didn’t truly notice his attraction towards his friend until one day during finals week. It was well into the early hours of a new day and the two were studying together. Or rather, attempting to study together.

Byungchan had his head pillowed in Sejun’s lap as he attempted to power through the last chapter in his textbook. Sejun was going through notes with one hand while his other was buried in Byungchan’s hair, absentmindedly carding his fingers through Byungchan’s soft locks.

A loud groan drew Sejun’s attention to Byungchan, who had placed his textbook over his face in defeat. “I give up, hyung. Why did I ever decide to take a chem minor? Why?!”

Seeing that they both wouldn’t get any more studying done, Sejun put down his textbook and removed his hand from Byungchan’s hair in order to uncover his face.

“Byungchan-ah,” Sejun grinned as he poked Byungchan’s cheeks. “Come on, you can finish studying in the morning.”

“Hyung, it _is_ the morning,” Byungchan opened his eyes and squinted up at Sejun. “And I have my exam in a few hours.”

“Well, how about this: we go to sleep now and I’ll wake up with you and help you go through the rest?”

“But you need to get your rest too,” A pout formed on Byungchan’s lips. “And I don’t want to worry you. I should just go back to my dorm and finish up.”

Sejun waved off his worries. “It’s no worry, I took this course last year, remember? And plus, it’s too late, you don’t want to wake up Seungwoo-hyung. He also has an exam tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Byungchan readily agreed to that. Amongst their friend group, sleeping over at each other’s dorms was a norm. It was very rare that they spent a consecutive number of days sleeping at their own dorms.

Despite Hanse’s bed being right there and empty, Sejun and Byungchan curled up together in Sejun’s bed. Weirdly enough, it was slowly becoming a regularity for them, starting one day when Byungchan claimed he was too cold and Sejun had nothing else to offer. Since they were both fairly tall and the bed was hardly that big, they tended to curl up close, tangling their limbs and holding tight so that neither fell from the bed. 

Sejun found that he gets the best sleep when Byungchan sleeps over. Without him, it’s harder to fall asleep and Sejun always wakes up cold.

The loud sound of f(x) woke Sejun up first. He reached over lazily to shut off Byungchan’s alarm and took a few moments to shake the sleep off of him.

When he was able to open his eyes without them wanting to close immediately, Sejun hummed in content as he stared down at Byungchan.

Byungchan was huddled close, his head resting on Sejun’s shoulder. His breathes came out in short, warm puffs against Sejun’s collarbone and his arms were wrapped tightly around Sejun. His eyelashes seemed longer than ever as they delicately grazed the tops of his cheeks. He looked so beautiful and Sejun marvelled over this as his heart contracted painfully.

“Byungchannie,” Sejun whispered, desperately not wanting to disturb their cocoon of peace but knowing he had to be woken up to study. “Byung? Baby, wake up.”

The nickname slipped out naturally, fluidly, and Sejun barely even realised.

Next to him, Byungchan stirred after a few more tries. He blinked up at Sejun, sleep heavy on his features, and grumbled as he buried his head back into Sejun’s chest.

“No, come on now, angel,” Sejun laughed. “Wake up, we’ve got some studying to do.”

It was in that moment, when Byungchan lifted his head from Sejun’s chest, weirdly reminiscent of their first meeting, that Sejun realised why his heart was being so weird.

It was in that moment, when Byungchan pouted and Sejun inwardly cooed at how cute he was while simultaneously wanting to kiss him.

It was in that moment, when Byungchan looked so, so soft and beautiful, that Sejun realised he liked Byungchan as way more than a friend.

It was in that moment that Sejun realised he was a little in love with Choi Byungchan.

  


★★★

Sejun stood outside of Byungchan’s dorm door, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He had texted Byungchan that he was on his way, and if he didn’t go in soon, Byugnchan would get suspicious and come looking for him. Their dorm rooms were only two floors apart, it didn’t take that long to traverse between them.

He adjusted the strings of his hoodie, which was slightly too big on him. While playing with the strings of the hoodie - Byungchan’s hoodie, he realised with a jolt - he tried to calm himself down.

_Netflix and chill._

Those words rang in Sejun’s mind, over and over again. He tortured himself with them while getting ready, taking extra long doing simple tasks with no other reason than procrastination.

It was no secret amongst their friend group, to anyone really, that Sejun sported a massive crush on Byungchan, so large in size that it rivaled mountains, planets even.

It was obvious to everyone except Byungchan, apparently.

Naturally, Sejun pined.

Sejun pined _so hard_ , sometimes he almost risked everything and confessed to Byungchan.

What stopped him time and time again was the thought of irrevocably damaging their friendship and losing Byungchan. Nothing scared Sejun more than the thought of losing his best friend - sorry, Hanse - the person who had become such a fixture in his life that Sejun could not even imagine what his life would be without Byungchan.

Byungchan seemed completely oblivious to whatever flirting Sejun had tried after his realisation of how deep he had fallen for the younger. He either went along but never further, or it flew totally past him. Byungchan was the epitome of clueless, and Sejun thought it only made him more adorable.

Byungchan’s unawareness, coupled with how meek and gentle he was, made his text even more surprising. It was incredibly out of character, yet somehow it made sense to Sejun that he would make the first move. 

Sometimes Byungchan would surprise him by flirting first, leaving Sejun startled and flushed. It was always light and teasing and yet still capable of rendering Sejun speechless. Byungchan reminded Sejun of a storm sometimes, an unpredictable appearance, intense emotions and overall, absolutely stunning to look at and be a part of.

Sejun, lost in his musings, jumps violently as the door to Byungchan’s dorm swung open. Standing on the other side was the course of Sejun’s inner turmoil.

Dimpled, smiling, beautiful Choi Byungchan. A massive dork who owned Sejun’s entire heart.

“Sejunnie!” Byungchan exclaims. “What took you so long? I was waiting forever!”

“Hey Byung-ah,” Sejun rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, uh, I got lost.”

Byungchan’s eyebrows furrow at the pathetic excuse. “From your floor to mine? Where did you get lost, in Seungsik’s hidden food stash?”

“Maybe,” Sejun pushes passed Byungchan and into his dorm, merely to avoid blurting out that he had actually been standing outside the door for about ten minutes. Some things Sejun was not proud of admitting.

“Never mind that,” Byungchan waves his hand dismissively. “The important thing is that you’re here! Time to Netflix and chill!”

Sejun promptly chokes on air. He swings to face Byungchan and laughs nervously, “Yeah. Let’s, uhm, let’s Netflix and chill.”

Byungchan squints at him. “You okay there, Sejunnie? You’re looking a bit red.”

“I’m okay.” Sejun repeats Byungchan’s earlier gesture and waves his hand. “This hoodie is just very warm.”

“It looks a bit familiar. You look better in my clothes any way.” Byungchan winks and turns to set up his laptop.

Sejun presses a hand to his forehead and notes that he’s too warm to the touch. If this continues, Sejun will probably combust in a fantastic display of nerves.

While Byungchan is setting up, Sejun takes a moment to glance around his room. Seungwoo’s bed is pushed to the far corner of one end of the room, and Byungchan’s pushed to the other. The layout was similar to the room Sejun shared with Hanse and both rooms were familiar to Sejun, as he spent an equal amount of time in both.

Sejun’s nerves slowly settled unpleasantly in his stomach. He wanted to ask Byungchan what he had planned, as Seungwoo was out and most likely would not return for a long time, if at all that day. It was just the two of them, and the dreaded Netflix.

“You’ve never mentioned Netflix before.” Sejun speaks as a way to distract his mind from jumping to conclusions. 

“Hanse recently got it, yeah? He gave me the password!” Byungchan flashes a dimpled grin over his shoulder.

“That little shit,” Sejun deadpans. “He hasn’t even given me the password and I’m his roommate and his closest friend! The audacity.”

“It’s okay, Sejun-ah,” Byungchan’s sweet voice calms Sejun’s growing agitation. “You could always use it on my laptop. It’s not as if we’re not always together, you know.”

Before Sejun could reply, Byungchan turns and grabs him, practically dragging him to sit down. “Come on, what do you want to watch?”

Sejun’s nervousness explodes at Byungchan’s touch and he decides not to bring up the suggestive term Byungchan had texted this morning. Sejun decides to just see what happens instead of asking outright. Procrastination at its finest.

‘ _You’re just a chicken_ ,’ a voice that sounds weirdly like a mixture of Hanse and Seungwoo says in his head.

Sejun decidedly ignores it.

Byungchan settles in front of the laptop and pulls Sejun against him. Their sides are pressed together and Byungchan’s got one arm wrapped around Sejun, holding him even closer.

“What shall we watch?” Byungchan excitedly asks. 

“I don’t mind.” Truth is, Sejun’s mind is currently blank. “You pick.”

“Okay!” Byungchan spends a minute browsing through the site. Sejun uses the opportunity to admire the way Byungchan’s hair falls softly over his eyes and how cute he looks when he concentrates.

“You’re so cute.” 

It slips out without Sejun realising and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything even more cheesy. 

Byungchan merely brushes him off with a flustered wave of his other hand and exclaims, “Okay, let’s watch this.”

‘ _This_ ’ turns out to be Train to Busan, which is simultaneously Sejun’s favourite and least liked movie. Favourite because it’s such a brilliant movie, and least liked because it’s scary and he always cries at the end.

Sejun is calm, enjoying the feeling of doing nothing but being cuddled up to Byungchan, watching one of their favourite movies together. It’s cozy and quiet, and his heart constricts with how soft this is. Their legs are tangled together at this point and Sejun’s got his head in the crook of Byungchan’s neck.

Then Sejun feels it.

It starts slowly, so slowly that Sejun almost doesn’t notice it. But then Byungchan’s fingers graze his arm a bit too hard to be considered innocent.

Sejun’s breath hitches as Byungchan shifts, effectively making their position closer than either thought was possible. Sejun is practically on top of Byungchan at this point, and his hoodie has ridden up, exposing some skin.

Byungchan’s hands instantaneously drift there and the feeling of his nails ever so slightly scraping Sejun’s bare skin ignites a fire low in Sejun’s stomach. Goosebumps arise wherever Byungchan touches, followed by a slow burning sensation that Sejun is sure will consume him.

Sejun’s concentration on the movie is broken and instead moves to Byungchan’s fingers dancing on his skin as more is exposed.

He squirms, and Byungchan’s fingers stop as he immediately asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sejun breathes. “Just peachy.”

Byungchan hums in acknowledgement and a moment passes before he continues tickling away at Sejun’s skin. 

The fire in Sejun’s stomach ignites, and he jumps up in frustration. “Byungchan!”

Byungchan is startled back, his eyes wide as confusion pours into them. “Sejun?”

Sejun curses inwardly. He didn’t want to bring it up, instead wanted to see what Byungchan was going to do. Of course he had to go break whatever was happening, whatever Sejun wanted to happen. 

“I need to know.” Sejun exhales heavily as he twists out of Byungchan’s grasp to face him. “What are you planning?”

“Planning?” Byungchan tilts his head to the side and Sejun is reminded of a puppy. Damn Byungchan and his inherently adorable nature.

“Yeah!” Sejun tries to focus on his nervousness all day instead of how cute Byungchan is. It’s a real struggle. “From the text this morning till now. I need to know before this goes any deeper.”

“Hyung, Sejunnie, what are you talking about?” Byungchan also sits up to face him. “I’m really confused here.”

“Me too!” Sejun waves his hands somewhat wildly. “You sent the text, you should know! Why did you call me over, Byung?”

Byungchan’s eyebrows furrow as he slowly says, “I called you over to Netflix and chill? Since Hanse lent me his password, that is.”

“Exactly! You called me over to Netflix and chill,” Sejun wants to laugh at how ridiculous this sounds but his confusion and agitation prevail over his urge to just brush everything off with a laugh. “Why would you suggest we have sex before even discussing how we feel about each other?”

“WHAT?” Byungchan yells, eyes widening in a scandalous manner. “Have s-sex?”

“Yes,” Sejun’s face is aflame with an amalgamation of embarrassment, desire and exasperation. “Do you not know what ‘ _Netflix and chill_ ’ means?”

They’re frozen, staring at each other in shock. Sejun unconsciously notes that the movie is still playing in the background.

“Hanse told me it means you watch movies and series with someone who you like.” Byungchan whispers after a moment, the tips of his ears red. “He said you just chill with them while doing nothing.”

“Hanse.” Sejun groans loudly. “Of fucking course. Why am I not surprised?!”

“Why, hyung?” Byungchan stares at him with wide, innocent eyes. “What does Netflix and chill mean?”

Sejun bites his lower lip, further embarrassed. He never thought he would ever come to this point.

“It means … it means you want to use Netflix as an excuse to bang someone.”

Byungchan immediately shrieks and covers his face. “Why do you have to make it sound so lewd?!”

“I’m sorry!” Sejun says loudly. His mind is a mess of relief and slight sadness. “Don’t listen to Hanse on these things and _Google it_ before you text!”

“Wait…” Byungchan uncovers his face and peers at Sejun, who squirms at the sudden scrutiny. “Sejunnie… did you come over to bang me?”

“When I say it, it’s lewd, but when you say it then it’s okay.” Sejun rolls his eyes and pointedly avoids Byungchan’s gaze.

“Sejun-ah!” Byungchan cries in delight. “You did! You thought I was inviting you over to bang? To have sex?”

“Byungchan!” Now it’s Sejun’s turn to be scandalized. “Why are you making this even more awkward?”

“You did, didn’t you.” Byungchan scoots closer to poke Sejun’s side playfully. “Im Sejun wanted to do the dirty with me!”

Sejun yells and tries in vain to avoid Byungchan’s pokes. He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling in defeat. This feels all too familiar to how they met.

“Wait…” Byungchan says yet again, and Sejun sighs in exasperation.

“What now, Byung?”

“What did you mean… when you said how we feel about each other?”

Sejun’s face, which was just starting to calm down, is suddenly aflame again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hyung!” Sejun ignores the way Byungchan alternates between formalities. “Come on, I’m asking seriously.”

Sejun silently weighs his options. On one hand, he could wave everything away and not confess to Byungchan, thus leaving him to pine forever. It’s safe, albeit a bit heartbreaking.

On the other hand, he could face Byungchan and tell him how he truly feels, and see how it goes from there. At the very worst, Byungchan would ignore Sejun for a long time. Or he could completely cut Sejun out of his life. Or he could not acknowledge Sejun’s feelings and continue on as normal.

Sejun shakes his insecurities away and sits up to face Byungchan, who is waiting hesitantly and expectantly for him.

“I meant…” Sejun inwardly braces himself. “How I feel about you.”

The only indication that Byungchan gives is a rise of his eyebrows, urging Sejun to continue.

“Byung, I… I like you, okay?”

“I like you too, Sejunnie!”

“No, I mean,” Sejun runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “You’re my closest friend. My best friend, other than Hanse, of course. You mean the world to me and I _like_ like you.”

“You _like_ like me?” Byungchan’s eyes widen in surprise. “As in, more than friends?”

“Yeah,” Sejun feels as if he’s balancing on the edge, waiting to either be pulled upright or fall and never get back up. “I really like you and I wish it meant more when we cuddled, and when we sleep together and study together and spend time alone together. Those should be dates, or at least I’d like if they were.”

“You _like_ like me?” Byungchan repeats, awe entering his voice. “Sejun-ah, no way!”

“Byung, you’re making this so hard for me.” Sejun groans. He’s pretty sure someone, preferably Seungsik, could cook an egg on his face with how hot he’s gotten from embarrassment.

“No, this is good! Amazing even,” Byungchan lunges forward and grabs Sejun’s hands in his.

Byungchan’s eyes are shining. They’re filled with slight tears, pure elation and something Sejun recognises as an indescribable fondness. 

“I like you too, idiot,” Byungchan breathes out, slowly and surely. “I’ve liked you ever since Chan pushed me on you and made me spill my coffee.”

“Wait, Chan pushed you?” Sejun draws back in surprise. “I thought you tripped!”

“I didn’t?” Byungchan laughs. “Chan pushed me and I fell on you. Guess I should thank him, again.”

“So you didn’t trip into my life and my heart? Chan pushed you there?” Sejun feels like his world just tilted on its axis. “My life is a lie.”

“I tripped into your heart?” Byungchan giddily bounces their hands together. “Good, because you tripped into mine.”

Sejun ceases cursing Chan in his mind and focuses on how beautiful Byungchan looks. His face is shining in happiness, and Sejun is pretty sure that it’s a mirror of his own.

“Why are you crying, angel?” Sejun whispers as he frees one hand from Byungchan’s to wipe a stray tear that escaped. Another escapes and on impulse, Sejun leans over to gently kiss it away.

“Because you like me.” Byungchan also whispers, face slightly red. “I’m happy, I’m so happy you feel the same way. I more than like you, at this point.”

“I more than like you too.” Sejun giggles. “Ever since we first met, actually.”

“We could have been dating this entire time?” Byungchan cries in soft rage. “Jun, we’re idiots.”

“Yeah,” Sejun agrees and presses their foreheads together. “Idiots for each other.”

Byungchan pushes him away with a disgusted expression. “Oh my god, why are you like this?”

“You like me for it.” Sejun grins and practically tackles Byungchan down. “Stop running from my affections, Byung!”

“You’re impossible!” Byungchan whines. “How are we going to date if you’re always like this?”

Sejun’s grin widens. “You want to date me?”

Byungchan blushes. “Maybe. We like each other, don’t we?”

“I’d love to date you, Choi Byungchan.” Sejun beams at him, happiness making his heart soar. 

“And I’d love to date you too, Im Sejun,” Byungchan returns sincerely. 

Following his impulse yet again, Sejun leans over and presses a soft kiss to Byungchan’s cheek, right where his dimple lies. Byungchan smiles shyly and his dimple appears as Sejun sits back.

“Beautiful.” Sejun breathes out. “You’re so beautiful. A literal angel.”

Byungchan blushes even deeper and says, “You’re one to talk.”

Overcome with too many emotions to filter through, they both lean in simultaneously. Sejun feels his lips press against Byungchan’s, soft and sure. 

It’s barely even a kiss, purely a brush of their lips, and Sejun feels more exhilarated than ever before. They stay there for a few seconds, lips simply pressed against each other, breathing together. It feels so intimate and Sejun never wants this moment to end.

Eventually when they pull away, they’re both sporting identically soft smiles. 

Sejun sighs happily and cuddles closer to Byungchan. His heart feels whole and his life feels as if it’s finally in balance. He feels Byungchan press his lips against his head and hums in content.

“Oh, by the way,” Sejun breaks the silence. “Seungsik and Hanse bet on you confessing first. Seungwoo, Chan and Subin bet on me.”

“They did _what_?” Byungchan sighs in resignation. “Yes, of course they did. Why am I not surprised?”

Sejun chuckles and closes his eyes, drawing himself impossibly closer to Byungchan. It’s silent and incredibly perfect as they let their affections settle over them, soft and warm and whole.

“Wait, only two bet in my favour? Does no one have any faith in me?!”

“To be fair, babe, I did confess first. What? Why are you squirming?”

“You called me _babe_!”

“I do that sometimes? Oh my god, Byung.”

“Babe. Thanks, babe.”

“Okay. I see your point.” Sejun blushes and hides his face in Byungchan’s chest, feeling him laugh. 

Sejun’s heart soars in elation and he smiles, happily wrapped in Byungchan’s arms. He’s pretty sure nothing in the world beats this feeling right now.

It’s a little piece of heaven that Sejun will treasure forever. 

  


★★★

  


“Hey, Hanse?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for suggesting that I ask him to Netflix and chill. It worked perfectly!”

“Did you tell him that you knew what it meant?”

“And embarrass myself like that? Of course not! Besides, he confessed before I could and saved me even more embarrassment. It was great.”

“You’re welcome, Byungchannie. Now, don’t ever let Sejun hear of this.”

“Okay, I won’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this (and making it to the end hdbhdbhd) I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
